


Go Home, Little Butterfly!

by Talvin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: One Shot, Other, poor Tikki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvin/pseuds/Talvin
Summary: "Bye-bye, Little Butterfly!" Except it won't leave....This is an open-ended oneshot: if you want to continue the story, read the end-notes and have fun!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unusually for me, this does not involve Puns, nor does it center on Chat Noir.  
> But I am still going to Hell.

"Bye-bye, Little Butterfly!"

Love Potion No. 9 had been a relatively easy Akuma, especially when compared to Dark Cupid.  Ladybug tossed her Lucky Charm in the air and yelled, "Miraculous Ladybug!" and Paris was the City of (Voluntary) Love once more.

"Umm...My Lady?"

"Pound i...what's wrong, Chat?"

The black cat was pointing at her head, "You have a white butterfly clinging to one of your pigtails."

"HUH?"  She swiped at it with her hand, and it fluttered free, only to come to rest on her forearm.   Both heroes leaned in to stare at it.

Chat spoke first, "It didn't leave. Aren't they supposed to fly away?"

"This is _weird!_ "  **Beep! Beep!** They jumped as ring and earrings announced the countdown to detransformation.

"Uh...I don't wanna leave you alone with that thing, Bugaboo!" 

Ladybug just shook her head, "It isn't harming anything--I think.  I'll ask my Kwami, maybe she knows.  For now...Bug Out!"  She tossed her yo-yo and swung away, still carrying her little passenger.

When she reached a safe hiding place, she let her transformation drop and caught Tikki in her hands.  The butterfly jumped free as she changed, flitting around them both for a moment.  Tikki yawned, then looked up at the Akuma. "EEP!"  A red flash and she disappeared into Marinette's purse, snapping it shut behind her.   The butterfly swooped down and _through_ the cloth, inside.

"What in the world?!"  Marinette jerked open her purse to find Tikki holding a cookie in one hand and fending off the butterfly with the other as it tried to get closer to her.  "Tikki! Are you alright? Is it attacking you?"

You can't really tell if a red being is blushing--except you sorta can.  Tikki drooped for a moment. "No, Marinette, it's not a danger.  It's just...um...I mean, I have worked with the wielders of the Butterfly Miraculous in the past. This Akuma and I have met before.  It's...um...saying hello! Yeah!  It hasn't seen me in a hundred years or so, and it wants to catch up on things!  Oh, and it thanks you for releasing it from evil!"  Marinette just stared into her purse, jaw dropped in amazement.  "Why don't you head on home, Marinette?  I...I'll deal with this...friend...of mine.  He'll be no trouble, no trouble at all."  Tikki reached up and yanked the purse closed, and from inside Mari heard "No, already!"  "My cookie. MINE!"  and  "Personal space!"  She gave up and started back to the bakery.

She was halfway home before it hit her that Tikki had stopped calling the Akuma "It" and started saying "He." 

Safe in her room, she let them both out.  Tikki flew up to her usual nest, and the Akuma followed--a bit more meekly than before.  Further questioning was delayed when her mother called her down to supper.

Later that night, Marinette awoke to her Kwami's voice from below.  Creeping to the edge of her bed, she looked down to see Tikki sitting on the chaise with the Akuma--wings drooping--a handspan away from her.

"Look, I know you mean well, but interspecies relationships like this just don't _work_!"

Wingflip.

"Plagg's different!  Yes, I know he looks like a cat, but what I mean is...I mean...me, Kwami. You, Akuma.  It...it just doesn't work.  I never have understood Nooroo, to be honest."

Flap.

"What the...have you been taking flirting lessons from Chat Noir?  Because that was _horrible_!"

Flapflapflap.

"No, it was _not_ funny, and I am _not_ laughing, I am _not_. Now, go home!"

Droop.

" _sigh_. Fine.  But in the morning, you are heading back to wherever it is Hawkmoth is hiding.  I mean it!"

Mari crept back to her spot on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.  This was, after all, hardly the strangest thing to happen around her since she got her Miraculous.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Write it! 
> 
> I give permission for anyone who wants to write a sequel to this story:  
> 1) Please keep it Teen Rating or under. My daughter may be reading these.  
> 2) Please give proper credit to me, with a link back here.  
> 3) Please let me know in the comments that you wrote something, with a link?
> 
> Have fun!


End file.
